1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio jack connector for transmitting audio signals.
2. The Related Art
An audio jack connector for transmitting audio signals includes a housing and a set of terminals received in the housing. A mating portion extends from one end of the housing with an insertion hole being defined thereof and extending inward along an axis direction. The set of terminals include signal terminals and stationary terminals received in the housing. Moreover, each signal terminals has an elastic arm and a contact portion extending from the end of the elastic arm.
However, when a plug is inserted into the insertion hole, the plug forces the signal terminals to disengage from the initial position. Deformation of the elastic arm of the signal terminals may overstep the bounds of the elastic arm. The elastic arm can't return to the original condition and the contact portion can't return to initial position. So, the signal terminals can't provide enough elastic force to transmit audio signals. It is thus desirable to have an audio jack connector with a strong structure capable of effectively mating with the signal terminals to overcome the problem encountered with the previous art.